Talk:Marinette Dupain-Cheng/@comment-4102239-20180114131756
I just feel the need to rant this morning. For all of you Marinette haters out there, SHUT THE HECK UP!!! I am so sick and tired of seeing people attack her character! Okay, I get it! Girl's not perfect, but still, it's her flaws that make her lovable. Heck, people have done the exact same thing to Bloom from Winx Club, they completely forgot that the Fairy of the Dragon Flame had flaws, such as being mega insecure and everything. But, to say that Marinette is annoying, selfish, and jealous. Dude, those are words that need to be used to describe Chloe. And that's another thing, most people come to Chloe's defense while at the same time Marinette gets backlash for being a "hypocrite". Jesus Christ, people, you need to see the differences. Okay, I get it. Both Marinette and Chloe have caused more akumatizations then anybody on the show, but unlike Chloe, Marinette is actually realizes her mistakes and tries her best to make it up to the people she hurt. That is the difference between her and Chloe, because even after the fiasco she causes, Chloe still refuses to acknowledge the fact that she was being mean and of course goes back to her bullying behavior! Face it, Marinette is a very complex character, while she does have flaws this doesn't change the fact that she is a nice person, so nice that she would try to make up for her mistakes, and, I feel like I need to point this out here.... QUIT SAYING THAT SHE DESERVED TO HAVE LILA HATE HER! Lila brought that mess on herself when she continuously told lies to everybody. And besides, for all we know, she could've been called out for her lies in other places to. I mean, are we really supposed to believe that she's from Italy? Anyway, back to my previous rant. Marinette is a sweet girl that can and will learn and make up for her mistakes, while Chloe is nothing but a vile brat her refuses to admit to her misdoings and will do so many underhanded actions to get what she wants. Even threatening to take down an adult via her father just because they dared to try and discipline her. Chloe's a bully! I'm sorry, but I don't see any hope that girl changing. And this whole stuff about her putting Adrien on a pestidal and not knowing the real him. Guys, as someone that got rejected by his crush months ago, I can understand where she was coming from. When I started to develop feelings for this person, I put them on a pestidal, too. And I did it for a year and a half until that person finally outright rejected me via Facebook messenger and it hurt a lot so much so that I've decided to give up on love altogether. Honestly, I don't ship Marinette with anybody, I think that she is better off alone. I mean, not everybody needs to get a boyfriend or a girlfriend to have a happy ending. Anyway, back to Marinette. People really need to stop judging her and quit defending the real bully of the show: Chloe. I don't want to hear all that mess about her getting the bee miraculous. She does not deserve it! Marinette and Adrien were given those Miraculous because Marinette is always willing to help others, same with Adrien. And you people really believe that if Chloe changes just like that then she'll actually have a chance of getting a miraculous and that people will forgive her if she changes, please. Forgiveness is something you have to earn. And before you go on to mention that Lila didn't forgive Ladybug even after she apologized. That's because she is a bitter person and I'll say this again, she actually deserved to be called out. She brought that whole akuma fiasco on herself! She ultimately proved that she didn't deserve to be a miraculous wielder. Hello, the girl is a compulsive liar who obviously shows no remorse for her lies. And I know that I sound hypocritcal, but we all saw how both Chloe and Lila behave. Chloe being a remorseless bullying witch and Lila being a remorseless manipulative liar. While Despair Bear did show potential for Chloe, that girl still has a long way to go before people can convince me that she deserves to wield the miraculous, but at the same time, I just don't see any hope for Lila. Which is why I'm so happy that she is not getting the fox miraculous and that Alya, who actually deserves it is. Anyway, long story short, STOP BOYCOTTING MARINETTE!!!!! Rant over.